


The Defenders

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Defenders-AU, F/M, Fighting Crime, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: After working so long to finally get their hands on the Iron Fist, The Hand realizes that Iron Fist has teamed up with three others to take them on.To bad no one has told the Defenders of New York that they have a secret weapon----or rather, person----of their own. One that can be used against Magnus Bane to take him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the official first chapter just who will be who and where people can leave suggestions for who can be who

Magnus - Matt

Alec - Elektra 

Izzy - Karen

Luke - Luke

Jocelyn - Claire

Jace - Foggy (leaning towards)

Clary - Jessica (leaning towards)

Simon - Trish (leaning towards)

Sebastian, Camille, and Valentine - Members of the Hand (unsure who will be who)

??? - Iron Fist 

??? - Colleen 


	2. Chapter 2

Hells Kitchen, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Harlem; all of them are places in New York and have protectors. A man who is unbreakable, literally can be hit with a bullet and not get hurt (much), someone who is unyielding, a man whose senses are very remarkable (as if he isn't using one); and, of course, the immortal Iron First. Defender of K'un L'un, and the only one who can defeat The Hand.

Taking a deep breath, a woman with pale skin and blonde-hair-dyed-brown is standing in a graveyard. Why she's here and not one of the others (preferably Sebastian or Valentine) isn't here in her place instead, she will not understand. 

It's a cold autumn day as she looks at the grave in front of her. 

              Alexander Gideon Lightwood 

                          1995-2017

             Loving Brother, son, and boyfriend. 

Camille sneers at boyfriend. It's no secret that Alec had been gay, and rumor also had it that he had been in a relationship with a bisexual and blind man that she doesn't really care to recall at the moment. 

Taking a shovel, Camille starts digging up the grave. Just as Alec's life----well, former life,----had been little secret, neither has the fact that Alec Lightwood is now destined to become the Black Sky, The Hand's weapon in bringing down the Iron Fist and bringing them immortality.

As soon as Black Sky takes out Iron Fist the Hand will be free to rule the world. Take out any other heroes trying to protect the Earth and villains who tried to take it over before and failed.

Hitting something hard, Camille (ruining her perfect manicured hands) dests the dirt off to reveal the black casket that Alec had been buried in.

Smiling, Camille opens it, taking out the body and gently laying him down so she can get out of the hole and make sure that the body for Black Sky is not hurt in any way. Once she and Black Sky are above ground, Camille starts filling in the grave, making sure that no one will notice that the grave has been disturbed and start trying to figure out whom did it and why.

When she's satisfied with her work, Camille hails for a driver, making sure that they don't see the body she has.

Once in the backseat, headed towards The Hand's headquarters, Camille smiles a devilish ear-to-ear smile as she thinks of what is going to happen tonight. 

Tonight, Alec Lightwood will be resurrected as the Black Sky. He will train and eventually take out the Iron Fist. 

Oh, yes, things appear to be shaping up indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler as I gather on who is who.
> 
> So far I have a vote (on another story) to make Clary Trish and Jace Jessica 
> 
> and another vote to make Simon and Maia Danny and Collen.
> 
> If you see leaning towards in the first chap that means the SH character can be changed and isn't set in stone
> 
> (And now I'm leaning towards Simon as Foggy as I write this)
> 
> All suggestions are welcome!
> 
> (Also I need two more people to be members of the Hand and who they will be because so far I only have Sebastian, Valentine, and Camille and idk which Hand members they are)


End file.
